


Love Language

by Sadlyamundane



Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Jewish TK, M/M, Soulmate AU, past drug overdose mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Prompt:Soulmate AU where you automatically know and speak the mother language of your soulmate (maybe tk speaks hebrew or russian)When Carlos Reyes enters his life, T.K Strand had given up on finding a soulmate. He didn’t care how much he liked the way Carlos looked at him or how good it felt when Carlos held him, or how much fun they had together. It especially didn’t matter than Carlos spoke Spanish, because he was done looking for love, done getting himself hurt.But he falls in anyways and fights it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

> This is T.K soulmate story but it's more from his parents point of view.

Soulmates are real and they are rare to find. For Ayda Strand, soulmates are an inconvenience, as a family law attorney it makes her job very hard. So many people separating because the one they thought was their soulmate often turned out not to be, some people settle with never finding their soulmates, but for many that was not the case. 

So when her baby boy was born, she swore that she’d keep him from learning about soulmates, surly that couldn’t be too hard. She never wanted her boy to be one the reciving end of heartbreak. 

He’s only eight months but Ayda and Owen were positive that their baby boy was going to speak any time now. “C’mom Tyler” Owen cooed at his baby “say dada” 

“Hola” Little Tyler Kennedy babbled before sucking his thumb back into his mouth. The parents shared a look, of course that was worrisome. 

“That can’t be what he said right?” Owen was in love with the idea of soulmates while his wife didn’t share his enthusiasm. “No honey don’t worry. He probably learnt it from the nanny”

“The nanny is Indian Owen, you’d know that if you were ever around”

-

When he’s four T.K knows more Spanish words than he should. It worries his mother. His father is gone a lot and she doesn’t know what to do. She tries teaching him words in Hebrew instead. He mixes up the words often but only four, surely he’d grow out of it. 

He’s ten and he’s fluent in Spanish much to his mother’s disdain. She knows the likelihood of her son finding a girl that speaks Spanish is very likely, but the not knowing they were the one was always an uncertainty, especially since T.Ks primary tongue was English. 

When he’s fifteen and sits them down and comes out as gay. Ayda doesn’t know what this means her sons soulmate. She hugs him and make sure he knows he’s loved, because he is. She and Owen might not have worked out, they knew they might not, after all they weren’t soulmates. 

The fear of the heartbreaks that her baby might face comes sooner than she had expected. There was a nice boy at her door on night, big brown eyes and slick back hair and a soft Spanish accent. It lasts for a few months, her son is happy and so she lets herself be too. And when it ends, she feels like the world crumbles just a little bit as she watches her boy lay lifelessly in a hospital bed, overdosed at only seventeen. 

There’s more heartbreak after that. And more drugs and Ayda doesn’t know how to save her son. She fears that she can’t. Then he meets Alex. Alex isn’t Spanish, doesn’t even speak a bit of it. But T.K is happy, he’s sober too. The only fear she now feels is for his job, of course he wanted to play hero like his dad and become a firefighter. 

-

“He’s proposing” Owen says as soon as she picks up the phone. 

“You say that likes it’s a bad thing, Owen” Ayda doesn’t have time for dealing with her ex at the moment. 

“He’s not right for T.K and we both know it” Owen doesn’t think anyone is good enough for their son and Ayda agrees with him. “He’s only going to get hurt again” 

“Owen we’ve been supportive parents all his life, all we can do now is support him no matter what”

-

Alex isn’t T.Ks soulmate, but that doesn’t stop T.K from buying the ring and making reservations at the fanciest place he could. He bares his heart to Alex and sets the blue velvet box on the table between them. 

He doesn’t get the answer he was hoping for and he feels like he’s seventeen again, losing the love his life. And he did the same thing he did at the age of seventeen, find a dealer and lock himself up to die.

When Carlos Reyes enters his life, T.K Strand had given up on finding a soulmate. He didn’t care how much he liked the way Carlos looked at him or how good it felt when Carlos held him, or how much fun they had together. It especially didn’t matter than Carlos spoke Spanish, because he was done looking for love, done getting himself hurt. 

But he falls in anyways and fights it. The last call of the day should be easy, PD was going to handle most of it anyways. Then he’d get to spend the night with Carlos preferably in bed. 

But life hardly ever worked out the way T.K wanted.

-

When Ayda planned on visiting her son in Texas, she hadn’t imagine he’s be laying in bed because he was shot by a child. When she arrive, there was someone else already in the room. A police officer. 

“Excuse me officer, is everything alright?”

The man quickly got up from the seat and wiped a stray tear from his eyes. “No ma’am just visiting a friend” he gazed back at T.K “and you are?” 

“I’m T.Ks mother”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Carlos” He smiled and extends his hand. Ayda didn’t know what she expected from this young man, but she surly didn’t expect fluent Hebrew. 

“Um” She was a little lost for words.

“Tyler mentioned you speak Hebrew, I don’t get a chance to speak it often” 

Ayda smiles and shakes his hand. This boy could be the one. “Have you seen Owen?” Ayda finds him down the hall with Carlos’ instruction. She should have spent some time with her son first but she needs to tell Owen.

“What do you know about Carlos Reyes” She drops her purse and sits besides him. 

“What?” Owen is looking at her like she has gone a little mad but that’s okay. She might have. “Um he’s a great guy, police officer, adores your son and I like him” Owen shrugs not really seeing the point in this. 

“He’s the one” 

“I’m sorry? Did I not mention that he’s really into your son?”

“Owen” Ayda used the lawyer voice as T.K calls it “He calls him Tyler, T.K hasn’t let anyone call him that since he was 13. He’s Spanish and he speaks Hebrew. Owen he’s the one for our boy”

Owen signed, of course when their son has decided to give up on love the right one comes knocking on his door. “If anyone could handle our hot head it’s Carlos”

-

T.K is safe and he’s recovering. Ayda was staying with them in Texas for a few days more. “I don’t know mom” 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know if-if it’s the right time, I know he’s a great guy but I can’t lead him own. I don’t know if I want to be a firefighter anymore. I don’t know if I want to live in Texas anymore, where does that leave him?” 

T.K likes Carlos, a lot. More than he had expected to. But he doesn’t know who he is really and can’t string Carlos along, not when Carlos deserves nothing less than the world. 

So he tells him as much. It breaks him a little to see that sadness in Carlos’ eyes and Carlos is too nice and sweet to let him feel guilty. Had he know the world was about to descend into chaos, maybe he would have done something differently. 

For the second time in a week T.K is in the hospital and Carlos is by his side.

“Are you okay?”

“You’re the one that almost died, and you’re asking me if I’m okay?” Carlos chuckles as hold T.Ks hand in his.

“I’ve never been better” TK smiles, and he isn’t lying. Apart from having nearly died, again. He has finally found some sort of peace “do you think you can do me a favor? A few actually”

Carlos drives him home to get changed and then drops him off at the station “Hey, meet me back here in a few?” 

Carlos nods “I’ll see you later”

It took the world almost ending for T.K to realize two things. One, he’s right where he needs to be, he is firefighter, not because he’s following in the footsteps of his dad but because that’s what he’s meant to be. He’s with the right team, the right family. He tells them his truth and they don’t judge, they hold him close and comfort him. 

“I’m proud of you son” Owen smiled and hugs his boy. When he looks up sees Carlos standing there he can’t help but ask “how many life decisions have you made today?”

“One step at a time” T.K is smiling more than he has in a very long time. The second time he learnt that day was that he was with the person who he truly belong with. And he wasn't going to be foolish and let him slip away. 

“We make a pretty good team” his Hebrew is rusty but the words flows between them anyways.

“We really do don’t we?” He doesn’t have to turn his head to know that Carlos was looking at him.

“Afraid so” His eyes meets Carlos as reaches for his hand “guess not everyone is lucky enough to meet their soulmate but I glad I did” His words are an easy flow of Spanish and he can see the surprise in Carlos’ eyes. 

“I am too” Their fingers interwine as the sky danced in beautiful streaks of blue and green.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have added in the actual Hebrew and Spanish translation but I'm lazy sorry. Thanks for reading, please kudo and comment and lemme know what you think!


End file.
